Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 084
"The Dark Spirit Revealed, Part 3" known as "Shatter the Darkness - One Hit of the God!" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-fourth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' anime. It first aired in Japan on November 27, 2001, and in the United States on September 13, 2003. Major Events *Yami Yugi has to win in his next turn or else Yami Bakura's "Destiny Board" will create the final letter, defeating him. *Yugi summons his only key to victory, Slifer the Sky Dragon. This is the first time he has used it. *Bakura is about to lose, but Odion appears in his disguise as Marik Ishtar. He claims that he is in control of both Bakura and Yami Bakura. *Yami Bakura is confused, but the real Marik tells him to release Bakura, as it is the only way for him to win. Yami Bakura does so and Bakura takes over the duel. *Bakura doesn't know where he is and is still injured. He asks Yugi for help but Yugi will be disqualified if he approaches him. *Yugi's only options are to surrender the duel to help Bakura, or attack with "Slifer the Sky Dragon" which could do further harm to Bakura. *Yami Bakura decides he cannot risk Bakura dying or being seriously harmed because he needs Bakura as a host to stay alive. *Yami Bakura takes over from Bakura and lets Yugi win the duel. *After the duel finishes, Yami Bakura lets Bakura take over again. Bakura is taken to his room and becomes comatose. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Yami Bakura, Part 3 Duel continued from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 750 Life Points and controls "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800), "Dark Magician Girl" (2500/2000), and "Dark Necrofear" (2200/2800) in Attack Position, "Big Shield Gardna" (100/2600) in Attack Position, and "Magic Formula" (equipped to "Dark Magician Girl"). Yami Bakura has 1200 Life Points remaining and controls "Dark Sanctuary", "The Dark Door", "Destiny Board", "Spirit Message "I"", "Spirit Message "N"", and "Spirit Message "A"". Turn 15: Yami Bakura Yami Bakura has just conducted his Draw Phase. The card he drew was "Jowgen the Spiritualist", which he subsequently Normal Summons (200/1300) in Attack Position. Yami Bakura then activates the effect of "Jowgen the Spiritualist" to discard one random card in his hand and destroy all Special Summoned monsters on the field. Since "Dark Necrofear" has been destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, Yami Bakura reactivates "Dark Sanctuary" from his Graveyard. Yami Bakura then Tributes "Jowgen the Spiritualist" to keep "Dark Sanctuary" on the field. Yami Bakura then Sets a card ("Dark Spirit of the Silent") in his Monster Card Zone due to the effect of "Dark Sanctuary". He intends to activate "Spirit Message "L"" on Yami Yugi's next End Phase so he can win via the effect of "Destiny Board". Turn 16: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi's hand contains "Card Destruction", "De-Fusion", and "Berfomet". Yami Yugi draws "Slifer the Sky Dragon". He then tributes "Gamma The Magnet Warrior", "Dark Magician Girl", and "Big Shield Gardna" in order to Tribute Summon "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (X000/X000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon", its ATK and DEF are equal to the number of cards in Yami Yugi's hand times 1000 and Yami Yugi currently has three ("Slifer the Sky Dragon": X000 → 3000/X000 → 3000). Yami Bakura tries to select "Slifer" as the target of for the "Ghost of Dark Sanctuary", but it fails. Yami Yugi prepares to attack, but Odion disguised as Marik appears and uses his Millennium Rod to turn Yami Bakura back into Bakura Ryou (in reality, the real Marik Ishtar persuaded Yami Bakura to release the real Bakura). Yami Bakura tries to use Bakura as a shield to prevent Yami Yugi from attacking and winning the Duel, but eventually Yami Bakura takes over and decides to take the hit instead of losing his host. "Slifer the Sky Dragon" attacks directly (Yami Bakura 1200 → 0). Changes to the English Version * Cut from the English version is a closeup shot of "Dark Necrofear" and her baby going to the graveyard. * Cut from the English version is a shot of Mai goggling at "Slifer" and questioning if this is really the Egyptian God Card she heard of. * The three God cards are added to a closeup of Ishizu in the English version. * Cut from the English version is a shot of Joey making rude gestures with his arm. * The blood on Bakura's arm is removed from the English version. * After Odion walks away, in the English dub he thinks he must do what Marik tells him because Marik knows what's best, but in the original version, he expresses an internal pain from what Marik is telling him to do. * Yugi explaining Bakura's plans are replaced with flashbacks of the duel between Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura. * Some flashbacks of the duel, like the first showing Odion as Marik to the left of Yami Yugi, who is on top of the arena, are not shown in the English version's actual battle. * The scene at the end of the episode where Teá falls under Marik's control is given a golden glow in the English dub, and laughter from Marik and then herself is heard when she holds the Millennium Ring. Errors *When all of Yugi's friends run up to Bakura after the arena is lowered, Marik (disguised as Namu) is not seen with them, but after Tristan has Bakura on his back, Marik is finally seen next to Duke, walking away with the rest of them. *With the Millennium Ring at the edge of the playing field and no one taking it as the group walked away to Bakura's room with him on Tristan's back, (since they didn't notice it was gone until they were in the room), Tea (even in Marik's control) would not have been able to have it, since she was with them until the others went to talk to Kaiba about medical help. Trivia * This is both the first time Yugi Summons an "Egyptian God Card" and the only time he does so by Tributing three distinct monsters as opposed to monsters from a set or multiples of the same Monster Token. * After Yami Yugi attacks Yami Bakura, the Millennium Ring goes flying, and Bakura Ryou is knocked out. If you look closely after Yami Yugi ran up to see if Bakura was okay, the Millennium Ring can be seen near the edge of the playing field. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes